<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Night In by taylortimeless</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23779693">Night In</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylortimeless/pseuds/taylortimeless'>taylortimeless</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual, F/F, Femslash, Gay, Lesbian, Motherland fort salem - Freeform, Witches</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:56:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23779693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylortimeless/pseuds/taylortimeless</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Scylla invites Raelle to sleepover.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>158</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Night In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“No way! This is crazy you guys!” Tally said excitedly as she watched Abigail and Raelle hold on to the bars. The two had been in a competition for who could hold on the longest. Raelle could already feel her arms hurting. Ten minutes had already gone by. “Give up Collar!” Abigail said pridefully. “Not a chance Bellweather.” Raelle replied smugly. </p><p>She was going to win this competition if it killed her. A few moments later, Raelle’s eyes landed on Scylla who was smirking at her. Raelle suddenly felt weak, falling to the ground. “Shit!” She cried. “Another victory for a Bellweather.” Abigail said letting go. “That was crazy you guys!” Tally said gleefully. </p><p>Raelle couldn’t take her eyes off of Scylla. She had gotten to know the girl a bit and had developed a crush on her. She wasn’t sure if Scylla felt the same, but she swore that she sometimes gave off a vibe. “Hey there beautiful.” Raelle greeted boldly, as the smirking brunette approached her.</p><p>“Hey.” Scylla replied biting her lip. The two stared at each other as if they were speaking with their eyes. “Later shitbirds!” Abigail said before pulling Tally away who had been watching anxiously. “Awww I like her!” Tally said as they got further away from the two.</p><p>“I see that you let go after you saw me. Did I do that?” Scylla asked in a teasing tone. Raelle scoffs. “Ha! No! I let her win. I was being nice.” Raelle replied trying to sound cool. “Oh did you now?” Scylla asked stepping closer to her. “Yeah, I did.” Raelle said stepping towards the girl until they were a few inches apart. </p><p>Raelle’s cheeks turned a bright red. Raelle got lost in the brunette’s haunting blue eyes. There was no way this was happening. Did Scylla like her? Was this her way of flirting? “Do you want sleep over tonight?” Scylla asked surprising Raelle. Raelle couldn’t believe her ears. “Sure.” Raelle replied,cracking a smile. “Great. Can’t wait.” Scylla replied touching the girl’s hand in her own before turning away. </p><p>Raelle’s heart felt as though it were going to come out of her chest. Did she just invite her to sleep over? Was she flirting? No. She was probably just being nice. Raelle internally cursed herself for not asking and leaving her gay brain racing with questions. </p><p>****************<br/>Raelle threw the rest of her clothes in her overnight bag. Boxer briefs? Check. Her cheeks turned red at the idea that she was worried about what underwear to bring. It was just a sleepover. Totally platonic. No sapphic intentions whatsoever. </p><p>“Bingo!” Tally shouted giddily. All of the other girls playing looked over at her board including Abigail. They were playing bingo while drinking and Tally had already had too much. “Tally that’s not a bingo! You only have B-I-N” Abigail said facepalming. “Whoops! Sorry guys!” Tally laughed leaning on one of the girl’s shoulders. Raelle shook her head laughing at this. The redhead was adorable. </p><p>***********<br/>Raelle knocked on the door. She looked around the hallway seeing a few third years talking to one another and hanging against the wall. The door opened and there stood Scylla. Somehow she looked more beautiful each time Raelle would see her. She was wearing a t-shirt and a pair of short shorts that complimented her figure. “Hi…” Scylla smiled. “Hey.” Raelle replied trying to hide her blush. </p><p>“Come in.” Scylla said, giving the girl room to enter. Raelle quickly obeyed. She tried to keep calm even though she was having an internal gay panic attack. <br/>Raelle could hear music playing inside. </p><p>**********<br/>The room was decorated with poster of indie and alternative bands. A poster of The Smiths had been placed over Scylla’s bed. “Wait this is my favorite part!” Scylla laughed. The two were sitting on the bed listening to music. “If there is someone to love, is that what you’re dreaming of?” Scylla sang along to the music. It was Can’t Sleep by Anna Burch. Raelle felt as though she were being hypnotized. The girl had an amazing voice and the way Scylla looked at her nearly put her in a trance. </p><p>The song finally ended. “You’re so quiet...did I sound okay?” Scylla asked. Something about her tone made her sound vulnerable. “Yeah, you were perfect.” Raelle replied not taking her eyes off of the girl. The two glanced down at each other’s lips. Raelle couldn’t believe what was happening. She wasn’t sure who moved in first but next thing she knew Scylla’s lips were on her own. </p><p>She couldn’t believe what was happening. Her head was spinning Her lips were soft and tasted like strawberries. The kiss grew deeper and more passionate. The longer Raelle kissed her the more she wanted. A few moments later Scylla pulled away biting her lip. </p><p>“Do you want to watch a scary movie?” Scylla asked randomly. “Where did that come from?” Raelle asked. Scylla took Raelle’s hand drawing imaginary circles. “Come on…” Scylla said, trying to convince the girl. “Fine, whatever you want beautiful.” Raelle replied. Scylla’s eyes seemed to brighten up at this. She leaned in giving Raelle a quick peck on the lips. Raelle could feel the butterflies in her stomach. </p><p>**********************<br/>They had decided to watch It Follows. They sat a few feet apart on the couch under a blanket. Raelle couldn’t stop stealing glances at Scylla. She somehow looked even more beautiful with the light from the tv reflecting on her face. Raelle could help but gaze at the girl’s lips. She mentally scolded herself. What was she doing? She turned her focus back onto the movie. </p><p>At one of the scary parts Scylla shifted closer to Raelle. She eventually ended up in her lap. Raelle felt her entire body heat up. Scylla laid her head on Raelle’s chest and Raelle wrapped her arms around the girl. The familiar scent of strawberries invaded her nostrils. This felt right. “Oh god!” Scylla cries turning her head to Raelle’s neck. “I can’t look.” Raelle smiles at this. </p><p>“Is it over?” Scylla mumbled as her face was still buried in Raelle. “Yeah.” Raelle replied trying to hold back a laugh. Scylla looked up at the tv but had decided to stay in this position. Raelle wanted to stay like this forever. She felt if the building collapsed she would die happy holding the girl in her arms. </p><p>For a second Raelle forgot about the existence of the rest of the world. She felt as though they were in a world of their own where only she and Scylla existed. Raelle wanted more nights like this.</p><p>Eventually the movie had ended and they were playing music on Scylla’s record player. It was I know it’s Over by The Smiths. The two were still cuddled on the couch.   “Scylla….” she began. Scylla turned her attention onto the girl giving her her signature smirk. Damn that smirk. It made this even harder. “Yes?” Scylla asked in a tone that dared her to go on. </p><p>“Will you be my girlfriend?” Raelle asked. Scylla looked shocked at this. It was taking her a while to respond and Raelle has began to think that she had made a mistake. Maybe Scylla didn’t want more than stolen kisses in the night and cuddling behind the four walls of her rooms. Maybe it was just physical. “Nevermind. I don’t know what got into me. I just thought—“ Raelle was instantly cut off when Scylla presses her lips against her own. </p><p>Scylla turned around, straddling her lap. Raelle pulled her closer. She ran her hands against the brunette’s skin under her shirt. Scylla shivered at her touch. She ran her hands through Raelle’s hair. Raelle could feel her tongue begging for entrance which she granted. Their tongues fought for dominance while dancing in each other’s mouths. Raelle ran her tongue along Scylla’s bottom lip, then lightly biting down on her lip causing Scylla to moan. </p><p> Scylla pulled away leaning their foreheads together. “Yes.” She whispered looking into Raelle’s eyes holding her face. Raelle felt as though she were on cloud 9. “Yeah?” “Yeah.” The two girls laughed as they gazed into each other’s eyes. “Dance with me?” Scylla asked in a whisper. “Sure.” Raelle replied. </p><p>Scylla stood up offering Raelle her hand. Raelle wrapped an arm around the girl’s waist. Scylla places her arms on Raelle’s shoulders. Scylla hummed along to the music as they slow-danced. “But in my heart it was so real” Scylla softly sang along to The Smiths’s lyrics. The two slow-danced  like this for what felt like hours. </p><p>After watching another movie they had eventually gone to bed. Raelle gazed up at the ceiling as Scylla laid across her chest fast asleep. The sound of crickets rung through their air outside like music. It was almost peaceful. Raelle was hit with a wave of euphoria. Raelle smiled to herself. There would be many nights like this to come. It all felt so surreal.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed it. Comments are appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>